


Tested

by imimmortalagain



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Benjamin is the space dad, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Kathryn is a big fight me the entire time but in a lovable way, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Slow Burn, There is a lot of fighting, but im not, but kind of am, found family kind of, high folx, id like to say im sorry, idk how to tag, in all likelihood i wont finish this, kind of but not really a, kind of canon divergence, long plot, you may be left hanging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: '“I’m Q. I am, well, was a part of the Q Continuum. The easiest way to explain it is that I am… was a God.”“God?” T’Pol and Spock said at the same time, both with an eyebrow perched. They passed a glance at each other before looking forward again.“He was omnipotent,” Jean-Luc corrected, “That doesn’t make him a god.”“May I continue?” Q asked, “Seven years ago, Jean-Luc’s time, I was chosen out of all the Q Continuum to test humanity, they are,” He scrunched his face and crossed his arms, “Dissatisfied with my attempt. They are testing you in their own way with this challenge. I was given the ability to guide you through the experience.”'After a crash-landing on an unknown planet Jonathan Archer, Jim Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, Benjamin Sisko, and Kathryn Janeway are left to find a way to merge their crews, work together, and make it back to Alpha Quadrant alive. With the fate of their lives and the Federation on their shoulders, can they do it?
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge, Hoshi Sato/T'Pol, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, James T. Kirk/Spock, Jean-Luc Picard/Q, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 42
Kudos: 94





	1. I think the first thing we need to talk about is who’s in charge

**Author's Note:**

> If this is eerily familiar to some of you that is because I began writing this two years ago. I wanted to continue but realized that I needed to edit the previous chapters before doing so, so here is the updated version. Once the past chapters are edited I will continue on with the story.

Captain Janeway’s lips parted and a yawn passed through them. Her eyes grazed over Icheb’s essay. She was deep in the third paragraph when a chime drew her attention to the door. She jumped, the PADD falling to her lap. She let out a sigh and picked the PADD back up.

“Come in,” She called.

The door slid open to reveal Chakotay. He stepped through, bottle of Antarian Cider in hand. “Is dinner still on?” He threw a glance to the PADD.

She looked down to it and sighed, “Sorry, yes.” She set the PADD down on the side table next to her and stood up, stretching a little, “I had been reading Icheb’s paper and lost track of the time,” She walked up to Chakotay and took the bottle from him. 

“What’s the paper on?” He followed after Kathryn as she walked towards the table, setting the bottle down when she got there.

“Captain Archer and his mission onboard the Enterprise.” Kathryn typed into the replicator before it materialized two plates of pancakes and sausage. The delicious smell wafted to her mouth and made it water. She set the plates down, one in front of her chair the other in front of Chakotay, who was already sitting.

“I wish I could have met him,” Chakotay said while Kathryn went back to the replicator for syrup and two glasses. He opened up the bottle of Cider.

“I,” She started with a smile, “Would have met Kirk.” She nodded as she took her seat, passing out the glasses, “There’s just something about him.”

“A crush?” Chakotay asked with a perched eyebrow, “The ever stoic Captain Kathryn Janeway has a crush?”

“I never said it was a crush,” She defended.

“That smile did,” Chakotay mirrored the smile, “Besides, you do know the rumors surrounding his love life, right?”

“That he and his First Officer had a relationship?”

“Yes.”

“They’re just rumors.” She didn’t know why she was entertaining the argument, it only made her seem guilty of the accusation, but she wasn’t one to back down from a good debate.

“Are they?” Chakotay asked, “We know why they didn’t confirm it during their run on the Enterprise, certain taboos were in place, but once they retired, once they faded from the spotlight, Kirk definitely showed up at some Starfleet and Federation events, but that was it. He retired on Vulcan.” 

“Every captain and first officer have a sort of unbreakable bond, matched by nothing. I mean,” She gestured to the dinner table, “Here we are eating dinner in my quarters, I don’t do this regularly with anyone else.”

“Sure-” The ship shook. Their plates vibrated off the table, their drinks spilling, the bottle smashing. The tremors came to a stop and Kathryn seethed between clenched teeth looking at the mess on the floor.

She slapped her combadge, “Captain to the bridge, you’d better have a good explanation for why my dinner is now on the floor, Harry.” 

_ “I,” _ Harry said, dragging the syllable out, not sure what exactly to day,  _ “I don’t know what happened but we’re not in the Delta Quadrant anymore.” _

Kathryn looked to Chakotay and they both shot up and a shaking hand ran through her hair, “Are we,” She was afraid to say it, to voice her hope and have it crushed in front of her, but she had to. “Home?” It fell from her lips like fog, so delicate, so quiet.

_ “No, we’re over two million light years from where we last were in the Delta Quadrant. I don’t think we’re even in the same galaxy.” _

Kathryn fought back the blossoming disappointment. 

She and Chakotay made their way across the ship, finally reaching the Bridge. Her first instinct was to begin an interrogation, ask what the hell had happened, how it happened, but that line of thought was quickly staved when she saw the sight on the screen. 

She ground to a halt, mouth agape.

“Harry,” She says when she could finally convince herself that she needed answers for the sight, “Does… um… is this real? Do the sensors confirm what we’re… seeing?”

Harry nodded slightly, “From what we can tell. They’re not holograms. The sensors show they’re legitimate, so we don’t have imposters. It could be an illusion, but that would be a pretty good one considering I’ve analyzed the signals and it’s a solid object…” He faded off as an alert pulled his attention, “But we have more important problems. Captain,” He looked up to her with worry, “The planet we are orbiting, well, its gravity field is too strong and our orbit is decaying.”

ဝ

“If you could go back in time, what would you do?” Miles asked, looking at Julian from his station on the Defiant. They were coming back from a minor survey mission in the Gamma Quadrant.

“Do you even have to ask?” Julian laughed, “I’d go to the Battle of the Alamo.”

“With no safety protocols?” Miles asked, “Getting a little risky there, are we?” 

“No,” Julian shook his head, “I’d be fine.” 

Worf shook his head at Julian’s foolishness, “I,” He started, “Would go back to meet Captain Archer.”

“Oh?” Jadzia asked, “Why’s that?”

“He was the first human to be successful against the Klingons, to meet him would be an honor,” Worf said.

“I see.” Jadzia turned to Captain Sisko, “What about you, Captain?” 

“I-” The Defiant began to rock, tossing it’s crew across the room, Sisko was able to stay grounded however Kira wasn’t. She was flung across the room and Jadzia’s head hit the con.

The shaking stopped almost as soon as it started and Benjamin was the first to react. “What was that?” 

Miles pulled himself back into his chair to get a reading for Benjamin, “Don’t know, Captain,” He eventually uttered, “As far as I can tell, we’re not in the Gamma Quadrant or the Alpha Quadrant. I don’t believe we are in the same galaxy at all.”

“How is that possible?” 

“I… don’t have the faintest idea, sir.”

“Captain,” Jadzia said, turning back to face Benjamin, “There are four other Starfleet Ships out here with us.”

“On screen.”

The bridge’s chatter died down as every one got a good look at what was on the screen.

“Jadzia,” Benjamin said after a second, “Is this real?” 

“As far as I can tell, yes, sir.” 

“We’ve got more important things,” Miles said, “The Defiant has entered a decaying orbit.”

ဝ

Jean-Luc perused Hamlet, the play nestled in his hands. This was the first moment he had alone in what felt like years. The first moment that he could breathe, that his tension fell away from his shoulders and that his chest expanded fully. He let out a sigh and took a sip of his tea.

“Jean-Luc,” Q exclaimed. Jean-Luc jumped, spilling his tea down his chest. His book fell to the floor, forgotten. 

“Q,” Jean-Luc yelled, he stormed to his feet, face to face with Q, “What is the meaning of this?” 

“No time for your silly human complaining,” Q said after placing a finger against Jean-Luc’s lips, “No time for an explanation, either. You just need to trust me.”

A sardonic laugh ripped from Jean-Luc, “Me, trust you?” He shook his head, “Ha.” 

“Within a half an hour the Enterprise is going to find itself crashing on a planet light years away from your precious Federation. If I’m wrong then you just hate-”

“Despise-”

“You wound me,” Q sighed, “But if I’m right I just saved your fragile little life. Safe than sorry, right?”

“Q,” Jean-Luc sighed, “If this is a game-”

“Game? No, isn’t a game, far from it,” He placed a finger against Jean-Luc’s chest, “Now, go call your silly little ‘Red Alert’ and get ready, because this is going to be one hell of a bumpy ride.” His words stopped and the ships convulsions started. That’s when Jean-Luc believed him.

Jean-Luc lost his footing and came crashing down, Q atop him. Once the ship stilled, they tore apart and scrambled up and for the door.

Jean-Luc rushed to the bridge, Q in tow. The door slid open and Jean-Luc went back into Captain-Mode right away, “Lieutenant Worf, put the ship in Red Alert.” Jean-Luc turned to Data, “What just happened?” 

“I am unsure, sir, but we are no longer in our galaxy. We are over a million light years away.” Jean-Luc nodded and was about to say something else, when Will caught a glance of Q, who had stayed near the door.

“Q?” Will asked, taking a step toward him, “You did this, didn’t you?”

Q stepped forward, “Not this time,  _ number one _ .” 

Jean-Luc ignored their bantering and centered himself on the bridge, Q lurked after him. 

“Sir,” Data said, “There are four other Federation ships out there.”

“On screen,” He said, taking a seat in his chair. Q quickly took Will’s spot. Will was about to tell him to move, but the image of the screen quickly grabbed his attention.

ဝ

Jim, Spock, and Bones gathered in the mess hall for dinner. Bones and Jim were leaning into each other’s personal space, carefully eyeing Spock..

“Hmm,” Jim hummed, studying the Vulcan in front of him as if he were some difficult math problem his algebra teacher gave him for homework on a day he wasn’t paying attention. “36,” He said finally, leaning back.

“No, no.” Bones shook his head. His hand swept across the air in front of Spock’s face. “Does he really look that young to you? I’d place ‘em at 100.”

“I didn’t pin you as a rude man, Bones,” Jim replied with a playful smile.

“Nonsense,” Bones scowled, “He’s a Vulcan, Vulcan’s can’t get offended.

“That may be the most logical thing you’ve ever said, Dr. McCoy.”

“Thank you,” Bones nodded but with a pointed glare towards Spock. “You green-blooded hobgoblin.” 

“What are you guys talking about?” Uhura asked. She had ambled up to the table just finishing her conversation with Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty. They each moved away from each other and took a seat, resting their dinner trays down in front of them.

“We’re betting on Spock’s age.” 

“Well,” Jim said, “We… don’t really have anything to bet with,” Jim corrected with a smile.

“I got a bottle o’ Scotch,” Scotty offered, “We could bet for that.”

“Okay,” Jim nodded, “If you guys are… okay with that.” He looked between the rest of his senior staff and they nodded.

“My turn,” Scotty said, “64.”

“30.” Uhura chimed in.

“45.” Was Sulu’s response.

“63.” Chekov answered last.

“Okay, that’s everyone,” Jim said, “Spock?”

Spock cocked an eyebrow at their rather illogical game but decided to play along, “I am-” The shaking of Enterprise cut him off. The people in the mess hall were thrown to the ground, trays clattered against the floor, people shrieked. 

The shaking stopped and Jim rose to his feet, offering a hand to Spock, “What…” Spock took his hand and helped himself up, “Was that?” The others clambered up as well.

Spock opened his mouth to answer but realized that it was a rhetorical question when Jim took off on a jog. The rest of his officers followed after him.

Once they reached the bridge the crew took their stations. “Spock?” Jim asked, getting comfortable in his chair as Spock began to look through his viewer.

“There are four other ships out there, Captain.”

“On screen.” 

Jim stood up once he processed the image, “I recognize that ship. That’s NX-01 Enterprise.” 

“Captain,” Chekov jumped in excitedly, “We are over a million light years away from our last position.”

“How is that possible?” Jim asked, “Spock?” He looked over to his first officer for an explanation. 

“I am unsure, Captain,” Spock began, “However, I am sure that the gravitational pull of the nearest planet has us in a decaying orbit.”

ဝ

Trip and T’Pol had joined Archer in the Captain’s Mess for dinner. The smell of medium rare steaks wafted into the air. T’Pol crinkled her nose, but otherwise ignored the smell, opting to focus on her salad. Trip and Archer, on the other hand, felt their mouths water at such a smell.

“Do you e’er wonder what is going to happen in the future?” Trip asked, cutting into the slab of meat on the table in front of him, “Like, will we still have StarFleet? Or something like that?”

“Well,” Jon said, setting his fork and knife down, “I’m not sure about StarFleet but when Daniels took me to the future there was something called the Federation.”

“A Federation is a group of states… or in this case, probably planets. I do not believe that a Federation would replace StarFleet, an exploration group,” T’Pol reasoned, “They probably coexist.”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Jon said, “Daniels didn’t let me learn much when we were in the 31st century.” He took a bite of his steak.

“I wonder if,” Trip looked out the window, “You know, if we’re still explorin’ in hundreds of years,” Trip said, taking another bite.

“Humans have an avid curiosity,” T’Pol pointed out, “And, as far as we know this universe is limitless. I am sure you will still be exploring then.”

“Was that a compliment?” Jon teased, a smile creeping about his face.

“Just an observation.”

“Well, I hope you’re right.” Trip nodded towards T’Pol, “I wonder what it will be like, though.” He didn’t have time to truly speculate, however, as the tremors overcame the Enterprise. They were nearly flung out of their chairs and the food flew off the table. 

The shaking ceased and immediately Jon jumped from his seat. He tapped the interface on the wall, “Archer to the bridge,” He said.

_ “Ensign Sato here, sir.”  _

“What was that?”

_ “We don’t know, sir.” _

Jon clenched his jaw, he knew it was unlikely that they would know but still it was frustrating. “I’m on my way,” He sighed, “Archer out.”

He turned back and looked at T’Pol and then at Trip, “Care to join me?” He didn’t wait for a response as he began to make his way to the bridge, the other two following after him. 

Jon jumped straight into action as soon as he could, “What’s going on?” He asked once the doors were open. Trip and T’Pol quickly assumed their stations. 

“We’ve traveled over a million light years, sir,” Travis said looking back to him with a grimace, “I have no explanation for it.”

“Captain,” Malcolm said, taking the attention, “We’re surrounded by four other vessels of unknown designation or origin.” 

Jon took a step towards the front of the bridge, “On screen.”

“Yes, sir.”

The screen lit up revealing four other ships that Jon didn’t recognize, “T’Pol?” He asked, turning to her station, “Are any of these familiar to you?”

“No, Captain. But it seems that is the least of concern, our orbit is decaying.”

ဝ

“Ma’am?” Tom turned back to face Kathryn, the look on his face was a cocktail of apology and worry, “We can’t leave orbit.”

Kathryn didn’t respond to him directly, instead she tapped her combadge, “Janeway to Torres.”

_ “Torres here.” _

“We need a little more power, we need  _ Voyager  _ to go faster, can you do that?”

_ “The engine can’t handle any more strain, I can’t, Captain.” _

“Are you sure?”

_ “I wouldn’t say it if I wasn’t sure, Captain.” _

“Okay,” Kathryn sighed, “Janeway out.” She looked back at Harry, “Harry, how long do you think we have?”

“I’d say about 30 minutes, Captain.”

She turned to Chakotay, “Any ideas?” She asked.

“If we got rid of our cargo we could get a little more out of our engines.”

“Captain,” Harry jumped in, “The Enterprise is hailing us.”

“Which Enterprise?” What a surreal question, had it been any other time Kathryn might’ve lost it thinking that.

“Enterprise-D.”

“On screen.” The screen flashed a view of Jean-Luc’s bridge. 

_ “Captain,” _ Jean-Luc greeted with a mildly awkward smile. 

“Captain.” She looked across the bridge, taking note of Q, a tight smile crossing her lips, but she said nothing.

_ “What’s your stardate, Captain?” _ He asked. 

“54920.7.”

_ “47980.5.” _

“It seems I have you beat by eight years, Captain.” The word ‘Captain’ felt weird and foreign. 

_ “So it would seem.”  _

The silence gave Kathryn a perfect opportunity to question the painstakingly obvious, “What are you up to this time, Q?”

_ “It’s not him,” _ Jean-Luc said, holding a hand in front of him.

“You trust him?”

_ “You know me?”  _ Q asked.

Kathryn flashed a piercing stare at him, “What’s your game, Q?” 

_ “I don’t even know who you are.” _

“What do you mean?”

_ “I don’t have the luxury of knowing everything,” _ He whined leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs,  _ “Human brains are so limited.” _

_ “Human brain?” _ Jean-Luc asked, looking at him. Q smiled sarcastically,  _ “Never mind,” _ Jean-Luc sighed, turning back towards Kathryn,  _ “It seems that we are  _ all _ in the same predicament.” _

“Yes,” Kathryn nods, “We are in very… venerated company tonight.”

_ “Captain James T. Kirk and Captain Jonathan Archer, indeed.” _

“Captain,” Harry said with a quiet voice, he waited until Kathryn made eye contact with him, “We are receiving another hail, it’s from the Defiant.”

“I think,” Kathryn said, looking back to Jean-Luc, “That this would be more efficient if all captains and first officers met up in the same place.”

Jean-Luc nodded,  _ “Agreed.” _

“Voyager sound good to you, Captain?”

_ “Well, the Enterprise,  _ my _ Enterprise, is bigger.” _

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, she would rather they met on her terms. Her turf. But now wasn’t the time for this discussion, she clenched her hands into fists, “Okay. How do we let the others know?”

_ “I can talk to Captain Archer, as you already have a hail from the Defiant. Whoever is done first can hail Captain Kirk.” _

“Will do,” Kathryn nodded, “Voyager out.” She turned back to Harry, “Put the Defiant on, Harry.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

_ “Captain Janeway,” _ Benjamin started, he knew that was Voyager, but to see their ship and to see them alive were two seperate things,  _ “Long time no see.” _

“Yes,” Kathryn nodded, “And this is not the reunion I had in mind. What’s your stardate?”

_ “51464.2,” _ Sisko answered.

“54920.7,” Janeway replied, “I’m six years in your future.”

_ “So it seems,”  _ Benjamin said. A mischievous, albeit hopeful, smile crossed his face,  _ “So, the Dominion War?” _

“I’d better keep that to myself,” Kathryn said, making an apologetic gesture, “Can’t contaminate the timeline.”

“Since when did you worry about contaminating the timelines?” Chakotay only grinned at the playful glare she shot at him.

“I’ve already spoken with Captain Picard. We agreed that it would be best if we all met on Captain Picard’s ship. Would you be willing to join us with your first officer?” 

_ “Yes, Captain.” _ He nodded,  _ “The Major and I’ll beam over immediately.” _

“See you soon. Voyager out.” 

ဝ

“Worf,” Jean-Luc began, “Please hail Captain Archer’s Enterprise.” 

“Yes, sir.” A couple of taps later and the Enterprise and the Enterprise, (D and NX-01 respectively), could see each other through their screens. Jonathan had stood up and anchored himself behind Travis.

“Captain Archer,” Jean-Luc greeted. He stood up.

_ “Should I know you?” _

“No, Captain.” He shook his head. “I am from your future, all of these other ships are from your future. I don’t expect you to believe me easily, I understand this is a… delicate topic. The other Captains and I are meeting on my ship as a way to have this conversation in a more open and effective manner.”

_ “Why should I believe you?” _

“Even if I am not who I say I am, we were unable to break this orbit pushing our engines to maximum warp. The NX class of ship only has warp five. You won’t be able to break orbit without help. And we can provide that.”

Jonathan narrowed his eyes but let out a sigh,  _ “You make a good point. However, we meet on my ship.” _

Jean-Luc mulled over the proposal, before turning to Worf, “Can you relay that request to Janeway?”

“Yes, sir,” Seconds passed before Worf said, “She has agreed.”

“It looks like we will be going through with your plan, after all.” Jean-Luc smiled at him. 

_ “Good, we’ll wait by the shuttle bay.” _

“That’s unnecessary.” He waved away the idea with a hand, “We can beam over to your ship. Wherever you’d like us.”

_ “The cargo bay then.” _

“I’ll relay the news, Picard out.” He walked back to his seat, “Worf, please hail Captain Kirk’s Enterprise.”

“Yes, sir.”

“On screen.”

“Captain Kirk,” Jean-Luc greets, a smile in his voice, “It’s an honor to meet you.”

_ “Forgive me, but… who are you?” _ Kirk asked, standing up.

ဝ

The first people that arrived in the Enterprise’s cargo bay were Kathryn, Chakotay, Benjamin, and Kira. They were met with Malcolm Reed holding a laser rifle trained on them. There was no dramatization from Picard’s end. This Enterprise crew didn’t trust them. The four could hardly blame them.

Jonathan made a gesture towards Malcolm once he felt comfortable that the four weren’t here with malintentions. The barrel of the gun dropped to the floor. 

“Captain Archer,” Kathryn said, a smile creeping wide upon her face as she got closer to him. She held out a hand, “It’s an honor.”

Jonathan took her hand, “It would seem that you know me, however, I do not know you.”

“Captain Kathryn Janeway.” She then gestured to Chakotay. “And this is my First Officer Commander Chakotay.”

“Nice to meet you.” A warm smile graced his features before turning to Chakotay, his hand still outstretched. Chakotay matched the smile as they shook hands.

“Nice to meet you, as well.”

Benjamin took a step forward, Kira perfectly in step with him. He held out his hand and Jon took it. “I’m Captain Benjamin Sisko. This is my First Officer, Major Kira Nerys.” Kira held out her hand next and shook hands with him.

“You’re not human,” Jonathan noted, his eyes made a quick glance for her nose ridges.

“Bajoran.”

Jonathan turned back to T’Pol, hoping she’d have some insight into what a Bajoran was but she just shook her head. He turned back to the four.

“It feels like a first contact here.” He smiled. 

“A bit,” Benjamin stifled a stale chuckle. They heard tell-tale trilling of a transporter beam and looked to find Jim and Spock and then seconds later Jean-Luc, Q, and Will.

“We should’ve waited to introduce ourselves,” Chakotay said over a smile. The new five joined the group. And Kathryn began again.

“I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of Voyager, this,” She gestured to her right. “Is Commander Chakotay.”

“I’m Jean-Luc Picard. This is Q and this Commander Riker, my First Officer.”

“I’m Benjamin Sisko.” He looked over to Kira with a nod.

“Major Kira Nerys, his First Officer.”

“I’m Captain James T. Kirk and-”

“I’m his First Officer, Spock.”

“It would seem that you know me, but I’m Captain Jonathan Archer.”

“And I am his First Officer Sub-Commander T’Pol.”

ဝ

Some time later they found themselves crowding around a table in the mess hall. Nobody was talking aside from quiet small talk because no one knew where to start. There really weren’t protocols for this. 

“Well,” Jonathan proposed, breaking the awkward silence, “I think the first thing we need to talk about is who’s in charge.” 

“StarFleet Regulation 191, Article 14. In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command falls to the vessel with tactical superiority,” Kathryn said, crossing her arms and leaning back. 

“This isn’t a combat situation,” Jean-Luc pointed out with a sharp glance in her direction.

“Even if it was,” Kira said, a mild bite in her voice. She leaned forward, “It wouldn’t be Voyager, it would be the Defiant.”

“Calm down, Major.” Benjamin put a hand on her forearm.

A smile crossed across Kathryn’s face, “You’d get along well with my Chief Engineer. B’Elanna Torres, she shares your… passion.”

“That’s one word for it,” Chakotay said with a fond smile.

“So,” Will continued, “What does StarFleet say about non-combat situations?”

“I’m not sure,” Kathryn replied.

“If you don’t mind,” Q said, taking a stand, “Your petty human squabbling could last years, may I  _ at least _ explain what’s going on?”

Jonathan looked from Q to Jean-Luc, “Who’s this?”

“You haven’t had the pleasure of dealing with Q?” Kathryn’s voice dripped with venom. 

“When have you?” Q asked, turning to her. He didn’t give her the time to respond however, “I’m Q. I am, well, was a part of the Q Continuum. The easiest way to explain it is that I am… was a God.”

“God?” T’Pol and Spock said at the same time, both with an eyebrow perched. They passed a glance at each other before looking forward again.

“He was omnipotent,” Jean-Luc corrected, “That doesn’t make him a god.”

“May I continue?” Q asked, “Seven years ago, Jean-Luc’s time, I was chosen out of all the Q Continuum to test humanity, they are,” He scrunched his face and crossed his arms, “Dissatisfied with my attempt. They are testing you in their own way with this challenge. I was given the ability to guide you through the experience.”

“So you would willingly sacrifice yourself?” Kathryn asked.

“It was either this or I couldn’t help at all,” Q’s lips curled, “I figured that I couldn’t survive that long without being able to visit  _ mon capitaine,  _ anyway.”

Jean-Luc sighed, “I could have.”

“Is there anything we can do to stop it?” Jon asked, “The crash landing, I mean.”

“No,” Q said, “They made sure that it was inescapable. Fighting it will only make it worse.”

“We should start beaming people to the surface, then,” Jim replied.

“I won’t just give up this easily,” Kathryn said, “How do we know we can even trust him?” 

“I have to side with Q on this one,” Jean-Luc said.

Benjamin looked at Kira and they whispered something between them, “I’m sorry,” Benjamin started, “But we’re with Captain Janeway, I’m not just going to tell my crew to abandon ship without attempting something.”

Jim and Spock looked at each other, conversing in some non-verbal way, “We’re with Q and Captain Picard on this one. We shouldn’t… risk anyone we don’t need to.”

The group all turned to face Jon and T’Pol, “Looks like the decision is yours, tiebreaker.” Jim smiled.

Jon and T’Pol whispered between each other, “Looks like we’re in agreement,” Jon said. “We agree with Captain Kirk. I’m not risking my crew if I don’t need to.”

“Looks like it’s decided,” Q said with a clap. 


	2. "They originally planned for StarFleet Academy to be stationed just outside Minsk"

The Captains had begun their trip back to the cargo way, feet ringing out against the metal hall.

Jim couldn’t help but trail Benjamin with his gaze. That tall man looked familiar in a way that he wouldn’t be able to sleep comfortably until he knew why. He turned to Spock, hand on the rough tunic of his Science Uniform. “Can you… give me a minute, Spock?” 

“Yes, sir.” Spock nodded. Jim flashed him a smile before speeding up to make his way to Benjamin. He worked quickly to level out with him.

“I’m not sure why,” Jim said, looking over to the captain, “But I get the feeling that we’ve… met before.” 

Benjamin’s face broke out in a grin, “Do you remember the Tribbles and the Klingons?”

Jim’s face melted before the puzzle piece fit into place, “You were that lieutenant that said,” He paused, eyes narrowing, “You’re that lieutenant who said it was an honor to serve with me.”

“Yes, sir.” Benjamin smiled.

ဝ

Chakotay couldn’t help the way his eyes studied the back of Will's shoulders, that walk, that beard, that, everything. He took in a deep breath before crossing over to him. “I have to ask,” He tapped on his shoulder, “Do you happen to be a twin?” 

Will’s eyebrows drew together, his mouth forming a ‘no’ before something crossed his mind, “Well, kind of, it’s a long story, why’d you ask?”

“I knew a Thomas Riker in the Maquis and, well, I would’ve bet you were him.”

“He’s from a parallel universe and he got trapped here.” Will sighed, “There’s something unsettling about seeing the person you could have become and not like him, you know? So, I don’t like to talk about it.”

“No, of course.”

ဝ

Q enjoyed the feeling of letting his irritation out through his walking. There was something invigorating about feeling the shock of the ground, nearly painful, rewarding, it made his footfalls echo throughout the corridor. 

Before he even had a chance to open his mouth the object of his attention was already scowling.

“Q.”

Q crossed his arms and didn’t hide the sarcasm dripping from his voice, “Kathryn.”

“You claim you’re here to help but yet here you are still acting pompous. Still have a god-complex.”

“God-complex?” Q scoffed, “I was a God.”

“That’s what you’re taking out of this?”

“Look, I don’t even know who you are, I’m here to help Jean-Luc and only Jean-Luc so if you could leave me alone-”

“Do you honestly expect me to believe you?”

“I don’t  _ honestly _ expect anything out of you. I don’t know who you are.”

ဝ

Twenty minutes had passed and the entirety of each crew found itself laid out against the temperate terrain of the planet. Large forest made way to grassy plains, which finally made way to a dirt landscape. 

Each person was allotted a single suitcase for belongings, nothing more. Along with crates that were filled with emergency supplies in case of this exact situation.

Most of the crews decided not to watch as their ships came crashing down, the Captain’s couldn’t turn around though, couldn’t turn their back as their homes burned down around them. They watched, enraptured, as their ships burned out an effigy to the lives they were leaving behind. 

ဝ

Amongst the grassy plains near the forest sat a rather large boulder. The Captain’s congregated around it, affectionately titling the area the Captain’s Ready Room.

“We’ll need a shelter,” Benjamin said, pushing himself away from the boulder to where the other captains had sat down. He took a seat in between Jean-Luc and Jon. 

“I wonder,” Jon began, throwing a glance over his shoulder enjoying the breeze that met his face as he did, “Do you think we could meet on one of the ships?” His eyes were trained on the forest where the smoke from the crash still rose above the treeline.

“The newer ships’ systems should have put out the fire,” Kathryn gestured to Jean-Luc and Benjamin. “So, that smoke over there is coming from one of your two ships.”

“My ship had the highest crew complement,” Jean-Luc said, “We would be able to fit everyone into my  _ Enterprise _ .”

“No.  _ Voyager’s _ engine is the strongest, it’ll give us a better shot of leaving this planet.”

“I’m not saying we abandon  _ Voyager _ . I’m saying that if we should have to choose a shelter it would be  _ Enterprise-D _ .”

“Could we not go to our own ships?” Jim asked.

ဝ

The crews had spread out amongst the plain, they had attempted to keep the crews separate to maintain a semblance of organization but it hadn’t lasted. 

It started with Quark getting away from Odo, who attempted to get a bird’s eye view by stretching his body until it was two stories high which shocked everyone. It ended in mass chaos. 

ဝ

The bustling chaoticism of the crowd overwhelmed Kira. They acted like atoms bumping against one another off into a different trajectory at faster speeds. There were too many people. Kira clenched her fists and closed her eyes, fighting back the flashes of cold nights on Bajor, teeth chattering, chanting. 

She didn’t have to keep fighting it for much longer, however, as a body collided with her, the chatting of the crowd grew into a large beast and with the help of the physical force over another being she couldn’t help but snap, “Get off of me.” Kira pushed the woman back.

“I didn’t choose to be thrown into you.” The voice was just as sharp. 

Kira finally saw an exit, the crowd morphing in a way to let them through, and she jumped onto the opportunity.

Kira watched as the woman followed after her, and they stood back taking their breath until they could breathe freely. 

Kira felt the tightness in her chest melt, if only a fraction, but it was all she needed, “I, I don’t like tight spaces. I’m sorry,” She licked her lips, before adding, “For snapping.”

“Me too, I mean, I’m sorry, too.” The words fell from her lips like water, too fluid to be comfortable. She meant them but she wasn’t happy with them. “B’Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer of  _ Voyager _ .”

Kira looked up from where her gaze was fixed on the ground, a little smile tugging at the corner of her lips, “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“What?”

“Oh, uh, Captain Janeway mentioned you.”

“Yeah?” B’Elanna cocked her hip out, crossing her arms, “What’d she say?”

“She said that I reminded her of you. That I ‘share your passion’.” Kira couldn’t help the mocking way the quote fell off her tongue. 

“That’s one polite way of saying it,” B’Elanna chuckled, before her eyebrows snapped together, “I mean, about me, of course. I mean, phrasing that was polite for me.”

“I got that.” Kira offered her a smile, “I’m Kira Nerys, by the way, I’m the First Officer aboard  _ Deep Space Nine _ .”

ဝ

Hoshi had been wrist in hand with T’Pol before T’Pol’s wrist was pulled from Hoshi’s hand and the sea swallowed her. Hoshi tried to look for her but was nearly impossible with the size of that crowd.

The situation quickly became overwhelming, the sound of the crowd, the amount of people that came in contact with her each second, the smell, the way the heat stuck to the back of her neck as if it were a second coat. 

She felt the moon indents in her palm before she realized that she had clenched her hands into fists. 

“Are you okay?” Someone asked. She felt a soft hand cautiously rest upon her shoulder.

Hoshi opened her eyes, not remembering when she had shut them in the first place, to meet the concerned face of a tall brunette woman.

“Yeah, um sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” 

“I’m a StarFleet officer, I should be able to handle a large crowd.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” She replied, patting Hoshi’s shoulder, “I know where you’re coming from, Tobin had anxiety, I still feel it every now and again.”

“Tobin?”

“Oh, um, right,” She laughed, realizing her mistake, “I’m a Trill. On my planet some Trills are chosen to be joined with a Symbiont. When the Trill dies the Symbiont is passed to another. And the next host has the memories and, to some extent, their personalities of the past hosts.

“I’m Jadzia Dax by the way, Tobin was the second host of the Dax Symbiont.”

“My name’s Hoshi Sato. I’m the comm officer and translator for-”

_ “The Enterprise _ .” Jadzia finished along with her.

“You’re required reading material at the Academy. You and the Enterprise. I’m a big fan.” She winked.

ဝ

Trip had been walking around the crowd as much as he could, it was a spectacle, the ability to see those who were from the future. The ability to see how his world would change, shift in the years to follow. 

There was so much to look at, so much to see. Forget people, technology. He couldn’t wait to see how engineering had advanced in that time. To get his hands on a warp engine that could go faster than warp 5. 

His shoulder hit up against someone and he recoiled, not seeing them while he was lost in his thoughts. He turned to face them, holding out an apologetic hand, “Sorry, didn’t see ya’ there.” The look of apology melted to narrowed eyes at the sight of yellow eyes and pure white skin.

“I apologize for scaring you.” Data held out his hand to Trip. Trip washed the confused glance off his face, not wanting to stir up any trouble He took Data’s hand and shook it, Data’s grasp seeming calculated. “I am Lieutenant Commander Data.”

“That’s an interestin’ name.” He upturned the corners of his lips into a hasty smile just to be safe, “I’m Charles Tucker the Third but e’eryone calls me Trip.”

“Nice to meet you, Trip.”

“Nice ta’ meet ya’, too.” Trip bit his tongue, glancing over Data’s features once more and he couldn’t hold back his curiosity anymore, “I hope you don’t mind me askin’, but you’re not human, are ya’?”

“I am an android.”

“Android?” A grin broke out against his face, glee quickly replacing worried curiosity. “Wow. Does every Star Ship have one? Are they standard?”

“I am the only one in StarFleet but I have two brothers. But I believe that we are the only ones.”

Trip put a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed the skin there, “Do ya’ reckon I could have a look at yer systems?”

“Data,” Geordi jumped into the conversation out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around Data’s neck, “Letting another man look at your systems? I thought I was your engineer.” 

Trip threw his hands up in surrender, “No, I-”

“I assure you, Geordi, you are still my Chief Engineer.”

“You’re okay,” Geordi said, nodding towards Trip, “I’m just messing with Data. I’m Geordi LaForge, Chief Engineer of  _ Enterprise-D _ .”

ဝ

Seven of Nine interlocked her fingers behind her back standing as far as she could manage from the crowd. She knew what these people represented. The Federation. An enemy of the Borg. A hesitant ally. She wanted to be safe. She wanted them to feel safe. This was the most efficient manner to help with a sense of ease.

She watched the crowd in its liquid state as a red and blue colored drop bled away from that mess and made its way over to her.

“Hello.” The woman said as she made it within respectful talking distance of Seven.

“Hello.”

“I’m the Chief Medical Officer aboard  _ Enterprise-D _ , Beverly Crusher.” 

“Seven of Nine. I am  _ Voyager _ ’s astrometrics officer.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“And you.”

Beverly smiled at her and looked back out at the crowd, “I am not scared of you.” She looked back over to Seven again. Seven looked over to her before raising an eyebrow.

“I just,” Beverly bit her lip, “You looked like you needed to hear it.”

ဝ

Worf, Sisko’s Worf, figured this would have happened sooner or later as he stared at the Klingon opposite of him.

“Worf,” Picard’s Worf said.

“Worf.”

“Should we go by different names?”

“We could go by our ranks.”

The younger Worf opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when a short man bumped into him.

“Excuse me,” Chekov said, righting himself before looking over to Worf, “I didn-” His mouth gaped and his eyes grew wide, “You’re a-”

“Klingon.” The older Worf finished. “And you are ensign Pavel Chekov, navigator for  _ Enterprise NCC-1701 _ .”

“You know me.” Chekov wasn’t sure if this was a question or a statement.

“Everyone will,” The other Worf continued, “StarFleet Academy requires us to study Captain Kirk’s five-year mission.”

Chekov nodded out an, “Oh.” A smile then crossed his face, “Did you know that they originally planned for StarFleet Academy to be stationed just outside Minsk in Russia?”

“I do not believe that is correct,” Both Worfs said simultaneously. They glanced over at each other before starting again in unison, “But, Minsk is a very good city.”

ဝ

“We need to make a decision,” Benjamin said, looking across the group of Captains. He was back to standing next to the boulder. He had become so irritated with their--’their’ being Jean-Luc’s and Kathryn’s--inability to work together he jumped to his feet and began to pace. 

“And how do we do that,” Kathryn started, shooting a glance at Jean-Luc, “When some of us are content with disagreement?” 

“How about we put it to a vote?” Jon threw out, who, like Benjamin, was irritated with their fighting.

“That’s a great idea,” Benjamin sighed.

“I’m for it,” Jim agreed. 

“I’m open to a vote,” Jean-Luc said, turning to look over at Kathryn, pushing the tension on her.

“Let’s vote.” The tension in her voice was palpable. 

“Okay,” Jon began, taking a stand, “The options are we can a, go to our own ships or b, we can go to Captain Picard’s. I vote Picard’s. We need to work together and to do that effectively we need to be together. If there is an us and a them there won’t be a team.”

“Agreed.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Captain Archer.” Benjamin smiled at him, “You make one hell of an argument. I’m with you.”

“Then it looks like we have our answer,” Jonathan said, “We’re going to Captain Picard’s ship.”

“Do you have room for a Borg alcove on the Enterprise?”

“What?” Jean-Luc asked. His tone and his face lost their color, “What do you mean Borg alcove?” He clenched his hands into fists, holding back the dangerous weeds from seeping into his mind. 

“Seven of Nine, she’s my astrometrics officer, she’s an ex-drone, and she needs accommodations.”

Benjamin took in a deep breath but fought it off. Now wasn’t the time to think about it. Nor, was Seven of Nine the person he was mad at.

“One of your crewmembers is a borg?”

“Was.” Kathryn’s whole demeanor shifted, icy. “Is that a problem?” Kathryn was really good at phrasing challenges as questions. 

“No,” Jean-Luc spat through a clenched jaw.

“Good. But you still haven’t answered my question, do you have space for a Borg alcove? Or are we supposed to leave her behind with Voyager?”

“I’ll talk to Geordi, he may be able to do something.”

“And I’ll tell Seven.”

“Okay.” Jon clapped his hands together, taking the attention. He let out his tension through a breath, “Now, just how many people are going to have to split quarters to make this work?”

“How many crewmembers do you four have?” Jean-Luc asked. 

“83,” Jon answered.

“50,” Benjamin said.

“430,” Jim said.

“150,” Kathryn said.

“I have 1,014,” Jean-Luc said, “That means… around 720 people are going to need to quarter with someone else.” 

“We should do it on a volunteer basis,” Jon said, “We shouldn’t force anyone to pair up if they don’t want to.”

“How are we going to spread the news?” Benjamin asked, “There are over 1,700 people over there.”

“Do our communicators work interchangeably?” Jim asked, reaching to fish his out of his pocket.

“Let me try,” Kathryn said, she tapped her combadge, “Captain Janeway to Captain Kirk.” Nothing happened.

“Great,” Jon sighed.

“I’ll call Geordi,” Jean-Luc nodded, reaching to tap his combadge.

“Actually,” Kathryn jumped onto Jean-Luc’s words, “How about we get B’Elanna, she’d do a better job seeing as she’ll be more familiar with everyones.”

“Or,” Benjamin dragged out the vowel, “We could bring together all of our chief engineers. That way they can work together to solve problems instead of pinning them against each other.”

ဝ

Scotty stood in front of a crowd. They had been gathering around him, Bones, Chekov, and Spock as they had begun to tell ‘tall’--as Spock described them--tales of their adventures aboard the Enterprise.

“So,” Scotty started, “We found ourselves in 1881, Tombstone Arizona, at least a copy of it. Imagine it. You have the Saloon, the Dentist’s, the Sheriff’s, even a store or two, but only the fronts of the buildings.

“Now, it gets interestin’ because everyone in the town saw Captain Kirk as Ike Clanton, Bones as Tom McLowery, Spock as Frank McLowery, Cehkov as Billy Claiborne, and me as Billy Clanton, the same men from the shooting at the OK Corral-” Scotty’s communicatory went off, “Hold on.” He took it out of his pocket and walked away.

“Soon,” Bones said, taking over for him. “We’re sitting in the Saloon, trying to figure out-”

Scotty came back, “I’ll be back, Kirk’s callin’,” Scotty said.

Bones nodded at him, “See ya.” Scotty got going. “We were trying to figure out how to get out of this predicament, ya see, the people we were casted as were the casualties of this shooting. So that’s where we were when-”

“When the most beautiful lady in the entire galaxy came over and kissed me,” Chekov said with a brilliant smile, “Her name was Sylvia and-”

“Let me tell the story, Chekov.”

ဝ

The engineer’s Trip, Geordi, B’Elanna, Scotty and Chief O’Brien walked up to the Captain Collective. They had been conversing quietly amongst themselves but drew to a stop when they reached the Captains and fell in at attention. 

“At ease,” Kathryn said, taking a step forward, “We realized that our communicators are incompatible, we need you five to work together to change that.”

“Yes, Captain,” B’Elanna said.

Everyone else sounded off with a, “Yes, sir.”

“You can just call me ‘Captain’.”

“Yes, Captain,” They sounded off.

“Also,” Jean-Luc said, taking a step just in front of Kathryn, “You may enlist the aid of anyone you think will be of use.” He turned to Geordi specifically, “Be sure to talk to Data.”

“And Seven of Nine,” Kathryn clipped the end of his words, taking yet another step forward. 

“Yes, Captains.” There was a twinge of hesitancy at the plural of ‘captain’ but it worked.

“Dismissed,” Kathryn said before anyone else could say anything.

Once the five had left the vicinity Benjamin walked in front of the two, “Okay,” He sighed with a bitter smile, “Follow me,” Those two words were more of hiss than anything. He motioned to Kathryn and Jean-Luc and began to walk away from the other two captains.

Kathryn and Jean-Luc glanced at each other before sighing and following after him.

They walked in silence for about a quarter of a mile before Benjamin planted his feet and turned to the two of them.

“Sit down.” He pointed sternly at the earth. 

“Excuse me?” Kathryn crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

“I will not.”

“Sit. Down.”

Kathryn sighed, realizing that Benjamin wouldn’t be swayed. She’d rather get this over and done with. She crossed to a mild sized rock before taking a seat. Jean-Luc found his own rock.

Benjamin centered himself. “You two are StarFleet Captains. Act like it. You have been at each other’s throats since we got here and that is unacceptable.” He hit each syllable. “This petty one-up game ends now. Because if it doesn’t I will relieve you both of duty. And don’t even ask ‘On what grounds?’ because the way you two are acting is unbecoming of a StarFleet officer.” He paused to let out a breath and make direct eye contact with both of them.

“Whatever problem you have between you better be resolved, now,” Benjamin snapped. “If we want to get anywhere we need to set good examples for our crew, otherwise we won’t be able to work through this.” He looked between the both of them before continuing, “I’m going to leave the two of you here and you will work through your differences. Join with the rest of the group when you can act like mature adults.” Benjamin didn’t wait for a response, he just raised a final eyebrow and thinned his lips before walking away.

Kathryn waved her hand towards Jean-Luc, “Captain.”

He just shook his head, “No. You first.”

She opened her mouth but it only paved the way for a sigh. She closed her mouth and stared off into the horizon, the sun almost setting. “My crew, we’ve been through a lot. We got stranded in the Delta Quadrant. We became a family. I’ve been in charge of their safety, their lives for seven years. I,” She trailed off. Her mouth screwed shut, refusing to let the words spill out. She gestured and then sighed. 

Jean-Luc nodded. “You need time. I understand.” Kathryn opened her mouth but Jean-Luc didn’t give her the time, “I need to give you time.”

“Thanks.” Kathryn didn’t want to say it but it was needed. They sat in silence as red paint spilled across the sky mixing with the blue to create a brilliance that tasted of home. They sat in silence as colors mixed.

Once the scene faded into darkness Kathryn stood up and stretched, followed by Jean-Luc. 

“Are we good, Captain?” He asked.

“We’re good.” Kathryn offered a small smile. 

They walked back to camp. The crews had divided into tiny groups all surrounding their own fire. Before they had a chance to find their senior staffs Benjamin joined them.

“Took you guys so long I was beginning to worry you killed each other.” He smiled, “I hope you’ve worked out your differences?” The smile faded and his voice became a warning.

“We’ve worked it out.” Kathryn nodded.

“Good.” Benjamin’s smile returned, “While you were gone we split up by division rather than crew. We have the security officers taking turns manning the perimeter just in case. The senior officers are all gathered over there,” He pointed to a fire, “Last time I was there T’Pol was telling her story about Carbon Creek. They’ve been sharing stories for a few hours now.”

They head over to their crews. 

Archer laid across the earth in search of new constellations to fawn over during the exile from the stars on this mission. T’Pol sat closer to the fire, blanket wrapped around her. Hoshi sat next to her. She had casted her arm across the shoulders of T’Pol once she realized that T’Pol was cold. Travis sat next to her. Trip and Malcolm were arguing about something petty. Dr. Phlox was currently feeding his pets, which he luckily had been able to save.

Jim was now at the center of their story time, retelling a story about 1930s America. Spock sat next to him, creating a Jim-sandwich, with Bones on the other side of Jim. Every so often Bones would interrupt the story to add an anecdote which Spock always negated. Chekov and Sulu stargazed while Uhura sang some song that reminded her of home. And Scotty drank scotch listening to Uhura’s music.

Jean-Luc crowded close to the fire with Q uncomfortable close to him. Worf, Will, Geordi, Data, Beverly, and Deanna were able to save a deck of cards and began a game of poker. They bet with rocks. Will left that game enough rocks to build a pyramid. They know this because he did.

Benjamin was sitting close to his crew. He sat near the fire. Kira and Jadzia were sitting close together whispering to each other about something. Worf and Odo were scowling at Quark, Worf because Quark had made an attempt to nick something off of him, Odo because Odo. Julian, Garak, and Miles were sitting in a circle talking. Well, Julian was talking to both of them however Garak and Miles were still uneasy around each other. 

Kathryn and Seven sat next to each other, Seven was fine in her biosuit however, Kathryn was getting colder. Seven wrapped her up in a hug which quickly turned into a group hug. Chakotay came to the other side to help warm her up. B’Elanna quickly joined in with the excuse that she was cold, not wanting to admit that she just needed a little support at the moment. Tom followed after her, then Harry, then the Doctor. Finally Tuvok was the only one left out but he joined in once the peer pressure of his fellow coworkers sat in. He grumbled something about morale and staying warm before finally inching closer. 

“-I had to face facts. Edith Keeler had to die-”

  
  



	3. “Let’s stop fighting and let our crews speak for themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is--by far--my favorite thing ive ever written for any of these fandoms, this specific chapter.

Harry wandered the waking crowd, he needed to stay moving, he needed fresh air. He needed something. His dreams were intense rehashings of the previous day. He needed a distraction.

And that distraction came in the form of a familiar face. “Reg.” 

Lt. Barclay was standing away from the group, alone, sitting with his knees to his chest. He looked up to the source of the greeting. The unfamiliar face got closer and closer and Reg jumped to his feet and rubbed his hands together. 

“Um,” He started once Harry joined him “I, uh, who are you?” He kept his gaze.

“Oh, uh right,” Harry nodded, “I guess you wouldn’t know who I am. I’m Harry Kim, part of the Voyager crew.” 

“I’m Lt. Barclay… but you already, already know who I am.” 

“Let’s just say,” Harry smiled at him, “You go on to do something brilliant. The crew of Voyager is going to want to get to know you, the real you. You have 150 new friends.” 

“That’s uh.” He clenched and unclenched his hand, “That’s a lot of people.”

“Well, we’re here if you need it.”

ဝ

Geordi let out a sigh, “Okay. I think we’ve got it.” He held up the communicator to show it to the group. Trip, Scotty, Miles, B’Elanna, Data, and Seven were there.

Miles spoke up,  _ “So if I-” _

“Chief?” Geordi interrupted, confused by the apparent gibberish Miles had spoken

_ “What?” _

_ “You are speaking Gaelic, Chief,” _ Data explained, matching his language.

Miles was fluent in English but he usually found it easier to speak his native language since the Universal Translators were there to translate for him. 

“Strange.” He switched to English.

“We must’ve short circuited the Universal Translator,” B’Elanna sighed. 

“Great.” Miles let out a sigh and closed his eyes, “We did the opposite of our assignment.”

“Did we,” Geordi cringed, “Short-circuit all UT’s?” 

“God,” B’Elanna sighed, “I hope not.” 

“I have an idea for how to test it,” Data began, “Chief, try communicating with another person here who you know for a fact does not speak Gaelic in Gaelic. If their communicators Universal Translator is still working then they will have no problem understanding.”

“That’s a good idea,” Miles smiled, “Thanks, Data.”

“You are welcome, Chief.”

“Well,” Miles’ eyebrows jumped, “Here goes nothing.” He took in a deep breath before pressing his combadge, “Chief O’Brien to Major Kira.” 

_ “Major Kira here.” _

_ “Can you understand what I am saying?” _ Miles asked.

_ “Yes, Chief, is something wrong?” _

“Nope, just running a test, thank you. Chief O’Brien out.”

_ “Okay, Major Kira out.” _

Geordi let out a deep breath, “Thank god.” He pulled the combadge a little closer to his VISOR and got to work on fixing the UT. A second passed before he handed the combadge to Miles, “Try that, Chief.”

_ “Hello?” _

“I understood that,” B’Elanna said, “The UT’s back online.” She let out a breath.

ဝ

The Captains were loitering around the Bridge. There wasn’t much to do. The inability to communicate inter-crew made it impossible for anyone to make it back to their ships to look around. 

“We need to keep morale up,” Jonathan said, tossing a rock into the air and catching it.

Benjamin looked over at him and a light flashed across his face until he was beaming, “Baseball.” He clapped his hands together before turning to the rest of the group, “We should play baseball.”

“That would be fun.” Jim smiled. He stood up and extended his hands out, with perfect showmanship, “But I must… warn you. You are no match against my crew.”

“You say that now,” Jonathan shrugged.

“You’ve no idea what we’ve seen in the Delta Quadrant. You all have your hopes too high.”

Jean-Luc held his hands out to calm them down, “Let’s stop fighting and let our crews speak for themselves.” His words were neutral but the smug look on his face said it all.

ဝ

Luckily Benjamin had saved his baseball equipment. While they were redundant because of the holodeck he couldn’t have found it in him to discard any of them and he certainly wasn’t going to leave their state up to fate. He had saved it in his luggage. He had a collection of nine gloves, three balls, and a bat. 

And when it came to selecting an umpire there was only one answer, Odo. Benjamin quickly set up a diamond using a large stick to draw in the dust and everyone else who wasn’t playing gathered around the diamond. 

The first matchup was Jonathan’s team versus Jim’s team.

Benjamin and Will had decided to be the announcers of the first game, Geordi modifying their combadges to work as a microphone. Will because Data said his voice had “gravitas” and Benjamin because baseball was his passion.

“Welcome,” Will said, “To the first baseball game in the new league:  _ Shipwrecked _ .” The crowd let out a mix between a chuckle and a groan. “The first match will be between Team Enterprise, consisting of Jim Kirk, Leonard “Bones” McCoy, Montgomery “Scotty” Scott, Pavel Chekov, Nyota Uhura, Hikaru Sulu, and Spock as their pitcher.”

“Versus,” Benjamin jumped in, “01’s with Jonathan Archer T’Pol, Charles “Trip” Tucker III, Hoshi Sato, Travis Mayweather, Malcolm Reed, and Phlox. Travis will be their pitcher.”

“First up to bat for the 01’s is Jonathan Archer,” Benjamin began, as Jon made his way up to the plate, “Can he hit a pitch from Spock?” 

“Hard to tell, Ben.” Will had disappeared into the role, his voice had adopted the cadence of a fifties sports announcer, “See, Archer has been known to play water polo, his hand-eye coordination is there, but there is a big difference between water polo and baseball.”

Spock threw the ball, just hitting the bottom corner of the Strike Zone. Jonathan missed it.

“Strike,” Odo yelled.

“What a strong pitch from Spock,” Benjamin said, “That kind of accuracy takes a skilled hand. And an even more skilled one to hit a pitch like that.”

“It looks like the 01’s have their work cut out for them.”

Jon wanted to fight against the pitch, it must’ve been on the line of the strike zone, but he decided against it. Fighting with the umpire after a single pitch wasn’t a good sign for his team. He clenched his jaw, tightened his grip on the bat, and turned back to Spock. He gave him a curt nod.

Spock threw the ball again, hitting the middle rather than the bottom corner. Jonathan wasn’t prepared for the change and missed the ball once more.

“Strike.”

“If you were paying attention,” Benjamin started, “You would’ve noticed a slight change in Spock’s pitch. It wasn’t in the corner as it was last time and Archer wasn’t prepared for it.”

“Spock is sure playing clever tonight.”

Jon took in a deep breath, “So,” He whispered, “That’s how you want to play it?” He smiled and then nodded.

Spock threw the ball, this time to the same place as last time and Jon was ready. He swung the bat and felt the jaunty energy of a good hit. He let the bat fall from his hands, using the excitement of a fantastic hit carry him.

Uhura moved out leftwards as the ball got close to second base. She reached with her glove ready to catch it but the ball just hit off the tip of it and fell. She clenched her teeth and followed it as it fell to the ground. She grabbed it and threw it to their first baseman, Chekov.

Jon saw this and collapsed into a slide, feet hitting the base almost exactly as the thud of a ball connecting with a glove sounded out.

He jumped to his feet, keeping his foot on the base looking to Odo, deathly silence falling over the crowd.

“Safe.” NX-01’s crew cheered out while their ‘dugout’ screamed. 

“Archer was prepared that time, he knew that the ball could go anywhere and he was prepared for it.”

“He sure was, Will.” 

Jon turned towards Jim and flashed him a smile, his head cocked to the side, his arms thrown up. Jim raised an eyebrow.

Jon looked back towards home base to see Travis was up next. He let one ball pass without swinging and then prepared himself for the second. He nodded at Spock and Spock threw the ball. Travis hit it out towards left field. He took off on a run and Jon did too.

Jon’s feet thundered against the earth as he looked up in time to see Jim leap up and snag the ball from the air, “Out.” Odo called. Jon turned right around trying to make his way back, nerves filling his stomach in time to see Chekov catch the ball.

“Out.” 

Jon slowed to a walk and began his trek back to the dugout. He cast one final look back to Jim who just shrugged and said, “What did I tell you?” Jon rolled his eyes and made it back to the dugout.

“Don’t let him mock you,” Hoshi said, “You did good.”

“And they haven’t had to bat with me as a pitcher,” Travis said, with a smirk.

“You played?”

“We had a few tournaments back on Horizon.”

“Well, then,” Jon said, “You better do Horizon’s name good today.” He smiled at Travis before looking out to see T’Pol up to bat.

“Next up to bat is T’Pol,” Benjamin said, “A newcomer to the baseball scene.” 

“As is Spock,” Will said, “And he hasn’t let that stop him.” 

She nodded at him and Spock pitched. A swing and a miss. “Strike.” She nodded and he pitched again. A hit. She let the bat hit the earth before running towards first base. Before she could even reach halfway, however, she heard the umpire.

“Foul.”

She stopped, turned around, and jogged back to the plate, picking up the discarded bat. She let out a deep breath, adjusting her grip on the bat before nodding to Spock. The crowd grew silent, watching this with sharp eyes but T’Pol drowned it out.

Spock threw once more and the bat hit with a loud crack, sending it barreling between third and second base, past Jim in the left field.

T’Pol ran, feet pounding against the dirt as she rounded past first base. She zoned the world around her out, sweat dripping down her forehead, the screaming of the bystanders falling to the background, she made a check to the state of the ball once she came to second but it was nowhere to be seen. She continued, third base before finally finding home.

The crowd screamed. 

“That was a fantastic play,” Benjamin beamed, “The first point of the game and it’s a home run.” 

“If we keep getting surprises like this throughout this tournament today will crack up to be one interesting day.”

ဝ

“Okay, folks,” Benjamin said. He was hardly able to sit still, the game was so close, “It’s 6-7, 01’s game, the bottom of the 7th inning, two outs. It’s up to Jim to get him  _ and _ Spock home.”

Jim approached the plate, continuously readjusting his grip on the bat. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. 

He faintly heard Jon say something before he was accosted by taunts from the other team (most of them anyway, T’Pol deemed it illogical and Phlox didn’t want to be rude), “Hey, batter, batter, batter.” 

“It looks like Archer and the 01’s are pulling out all the stops.”

Jon shot a glance to T’Pol and soon Jim heard, “I do not believe you are capable of hitting the ball.”

Jim smiled at this, a very Spock-like thing to say, pushing Spock to the front of his mind and giving him the fire to keep going forward. He closed his eyes for one last deep breath before setting eyes on Travis and nodding. 

Travis nodded back before throwing the ball. Jim’s eyes followed the curveball straight to his bat, feeling the electricity of a good hit. He let go of the bat and took off to first base. Each connection to the earth keeping him grounded, keeping him moving. 

He was too focused to notice the ball whizzing straight to the outfield, right at Jon. Jon took one step back and grabbed the ball as if it were nothing. 

“Out.” The 01’s erupted into cheers. They jumped and screamed away their nerves. 

Jon looked across the field at Jim. He threw his hands to the side, with a smile, “What did I tell you?”

ဝ

Jean-Luc and his senior staff formed a rather crude circle a good distance away from the field. 

“What is our team name?” Will asked. They had already discussed positions and now it was time for the more fun side of team-planning.

Q jumped to the center of the circle, arms splayed out, “Q’s Team.”

“Enterprisers?” Will asked, pulling Q back by the scruff of his collar. Q slapped Will's hand away and wormed his way back into the middle, “The Q Crew.” 

Deanna took on the responsibility this time and, with a sigh, pushed Q out of the circle completely. 

Q huffed, crossed his arms, and meandered away from the group to pout. Jim, who would be announcing the next game approached him.

“Hey,” Jim said, attempting to get Q’s attention but Q was too wrapped up in his own sulking to be aware of the outside world. “Hey,” He tried again to no avail. This time he tapped him on the shoulder, “Hello?”

“Hmm?” Q sneered, “What do you want?”

“I need to know if your team... has a team name,” Jim asked, “I’m announcing.”

“Uh… yeah, the team’s name is The Q Crew.” 

“Thanks,” Jim smiled. Q seemingly returned it but his smile was twisted and for a different reason. Jim took off back to the diamond leaving Q alone to gloat to himself. He stood a little taller before deciding to make the walk back to the huddle.

“What about the A-Team?”

“E-Team?”

“Or D-Team.”

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to argue with the last suggestion but was cut-off by the booming voice of Jim’s voice throughout the area.

“The next team is The Q Crew consisting of Jean-Luc Picard, Will Riker, Data, Geordi Laforge, Worf, Q, Deanna Troi, and Beverly Crusher.”

The group immediately turned to Q with glares, except for Jean-Luc who just looked disappointed, exasperated. The glares didn’t bother him. Jean-Luc’s did though and his need to champion his win disappeared immediately.

“Q,” Jean-Luc sighed. That only made it worse. But Q didn’t have time to explore these feelings.

“Versus,” Jon started, “The Voyagers, with Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay, Harry Kim, Tom Paris, B’Elanna Torres, Tuvok, the Doctor, and Seven of Nine.” 

The Q Crew made their way over to diamond, they walked with confidence as Jean-Luc instructed and attempted swagger as Will requested. The team stopped in their dugout while Jean-Luc kept walking. 

He took in a deep breath, taking in the dusty heat as he stopped and waited for Kathryn at the home plate. Kathryn met him and held out her hands, “Rock, paper, scissors?” 

He nodded and held out his hands like she did.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” They recited. Kathryn threw out scissors, Jean-Luc with paper.

Kathryn grinned, “We’d like to be home.” 

“Ok,” Jon nodded, “The Q Crew is up to bat first with Q.”

Q strode to the plate grabbing the temporarily forgotten bat and gripping it with his hands. He got into his approximation of a batting stance that, had he been looking at it, would have made Benjamin cringe. 

He took a few practice swings, enjoying the whoosh of the bat slicing through the air, the weight in his hands. He looked to Tuvok and nodded.

Tuvok pitched and Q swung, too late. The end of the bat caught the edge of the ball and before he could even comprehend what was happening he heard Odo call out, “Foul.”

“Try swinging sooner,” Will called from the dugout. Q shot him a sharp glance over the shoulder, strangling the bat between his hands.  _ You try swinging sooner _ . He got back his swinging stance and nodded towards Tuvok. 

Tuvok pitched a fastball directly for the top corner. Q watched the ball screaming towards him, he swung again, only for the ball to whiz past him and the bat to be on his other side.

“Strike.”

“Remember, Q,” Jean-Luc said, not in a chastising voice, but a caring one. That voice melted him a little and he softened his hold on the bat. “Watch the ball, follow it to your bat.” He looked back towards him and nodded sincerely. 

He turned to Tuvok, took one final breath in--such a weird thing to have to do--before nodding at Tuvok. 

Tuvok pitched again, the ball barreling towards the plate. Q followed the ball and instinct struck him. He swung the bat and relished the jolt of ball to bat connection, relished the mouth-watering crack it made. He let go of the bat and took off towards first base, feet cracking against the earth. He made it to first base and was safe, according to Odo’s triumphant declaration, as Seven caught the ball seconds after he made it. 

He couldn’t help but hunch over, gulping for breath. Nothing made him hate being human more than physical exertion. And here he was, on his own free will playing baseball. Dying of asphyxiation and fire to muscles in his limbs.

ဝ

Around the fifth inning a match was lit and flung into the center of Jean-Luc and Kathryn’s tense relationship. There had been little snide comments and some trash talk. Tightly pulling the band until it was taught and tangible.

Seven had been running towards third base and Jean-Luc was chasing her with the ball. She made it safely coming to a stop when Jean-Luc collided with her. She fell off the plate and was tagged.

“Out.”

“What?” Kathryn took a step onto the field from the dugout, “That wasn’t fair.” She started making her way over to Seven, coldly brushing past Jean-Luc.

Odo cast a glance over to her, covering his eyes with his hand, “Are you questioning my judgement?” 

“No,” Kathryn conceded, helping Seven up, “But, he pushed Seven off the base.”

“You’re accusing me of foul play?”

“Well,” Kathryn said, turning to stare at him dead in the eyes, a hand still on Seven’s shoulder, “If the shoe fits.”

Q’s mouth fell open. He clenched his hands into fists and took a step forward, ready to tear the short-tempered captain a new one.

“Excuse me?” Will said, walking in towards her from the pitcher’s mound, “Captain Picard is the utmost honorable person I’ve ever known and I won’t let someone who doesn’t know him make false claims against him.”

“Will,” Jean-Luc said, holding his hand out, “There’s no need to get involved. In fact, there is nothing  _ to _ get involved in.”

“Yes,” Q agreed, making his progression from the dugout to the impromptu huddle near third base known, “We should take a page from the Prime Directive. There’s no need to engage with,” He ficked his gaze over to Kathryn, “Inferior life forms.” 

Chakotay took to the field, jaw clenched, nostrils flared, but he ground his heels into the dirt once Kathryn urged him to stop with the wave of a hand.

“You will not speak about Captain Janeway in that manner,” Seven said, taking a step forward.

Chakotay took another step forward, finally within arms distance of this third base party.

“Why?” Q asked, Chakotay’s seething was audible, he took another step forward, “You enjoy your ignorance?” Chakotay took his last step forward before letting his fist fly. It smashed against Q’s cheek, the crack resounding throughout the field.

“Hey.” Q’s hand jumped to his face.

Jean-Luc ran over to stand in the way of Q, getting his jaw clipped by Chakotay’s second punch. Worf and Data surged forward to protect their captain. Kathryn ran over to Chakotay in an attempt to stop him. B’Elanna and Tom mistook this as a call to fight and ran to the commotion.

Worf’s fist smacked against Chakotay's cheek and Chakotay hit back. B’Elanna decked Data, only bruising her knuckles in the process. Geordi took off after Data to try and pull him out of the commotion.

Q decided that what was going on was not only entertaining but something he should definitely partake in. He threw a punch and it landed on Kathryn’s shoulder. She went from ‘let’s stop the fight’ to ‘murder’ in .003 seconds. She threw a right hook back to Q.

Tuvok had wanted to protect his crew and began nerve pinching those who tried to attack him first. 

Geordi kept jumping in front of Data and Data kept moving him out of harm’s way. 

Deanna made an attempt to break up the fight but was thrown to the ground immediately. Beverly made it her responsibility to save her. She charged into the crowd of 16 people. While she was in there she invoked the rage of Kathryn because someone rammed into Beverly causing her to fall on top of her. 

ဝ

Benjamin rubbed his forehead with his hand, eye clenched while beginning to pinch his nose. He let out his deep sigh and opened his eyes, beginning to pace in front of the two senior staffs that stood at attention in front of him, “I have never… I can’t even… You are StarFleet officers. There is no situation that a StarFleet officer should resort to violence of this sort, let alone against other officers.” He sighed again and continued to pace, letting the staffs dip into heavy silence. He hoped the silence could convey the depth of his disappointment. 

“Would any of you care to explain why you thought any part of this was acceptable?” He eyed down each officer. “If I see an action like this again you will all be demoted to acting ensigns. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dismissed.” Benjamin pointed at both captains. As the other officers filed out in silence Jean-Luc and Kathryn stayed behind.

“I want each of you to explain what happened. No interrupting each other and no placing explicit blame on another person. You first.” He nodded towards Jean-Luc.

“There was a disagreement over whether one of Odo’s callings was fair or not. Q then called Captain Janeway an inferior life form. Her crew jumped to her defense. Seven of Nine told him to not talk about Kathryn that way. Q was rude again and Chakotay punched him. I ran over to stop it, got punched myself, and then the crews joined in.”

Benjamin silently looked over to Kathryn

“There was a disagreement over a call, Q insulted me and my crew jumped to my defense. Chakotay got hostile and Captain Picard tried to stop him and Chkotay accidentally punched him and everyone jumped in.”

Benjamin crossed his arms and closed his eyes, letting out another deep sigh, “So not one member of your senior staffs possess the ability to defuse a conflict?” Neither of them responded. Benjamin took in a deep breath before shaking his head, he placed a hand to his temple and waved the other one at the two, “Dismissed.”

ဝ

Beverly had waited for Jean-Luc, Captain Janeway, and Captain Sisko’s meeting to end, waiting close enough to the group to not be too suspicious but far enough from it that she wouldn’t have any trouble meeting up with the Captain when they were finally dismissed.

Soon enough they were. Beverly stode across the terrain coming side by side with Kathryn, “I’m sorry about falling onto you.

“Oh,” Kathryn lightly chuckled, she waved away the apology with a hand, “No need to apologize. It was bound to happen in that mess.”

“I’m also sorry about Q.” 

“Look, I know damn well about Q’s tendencies, I’m not surprised and it’s not your fault. And, at least I’m not the object of his affections.”

“Hmm.” Beverly smiled, “He must have a thing for Captains.”

Kathryn almost let the pass, almost, until the meaning of the words wrapped around her mind, “Wait, you don’t mean-”

“He is utterly infatuated with Jean-Luc.”

“I feel really sorry for Captain Picard, then.”

“Don’t be,” Beverly shook her head, “Secretly, the senior staff thinks that Jean-Luc secretly enjoys it.”

“Have you been around when Q flirts?” Kathryn shook her head, offering up a tight-lipped smile, “It is far from enjoyable.”

“After everytime Q comes around Jean-Luc is a little less stressed and a little more happy. He pretends he doesn’t feel it but he is a terrible actor.”

“We must be talking about different Qs then.”

“Why’d you say that?”

“Q’s flirting is plain annoying. Nails on a chalkboard, annoying.”

“Well, either way, that Q isn’t here so you don’t have to worry about him.” Beverly smiled softly at her and Kathryn returned it.

“Yeah.” 

They had made it a bit away from the group and that distance afforded them some much needed silence and space. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments my dudes  
> and you can find me over at Tumblr: @nonbinaryriotchild


End file.
